What Matters Most
by evilestguyever
Summary: Cloud Strife is just another guy, albeit with an extreme loathing for the world. He doesn't fit in with his hair. His foster parent's are dicks. They only keep him for the money. His life sucks. But when you're at rock bottom, all you can do is go up.
1. Chapter 1 All the world needs is me

**evilestguyever: Don't own anything yet. All characters still belong to Square Enix for now. Some of you may even recognize that parts of the storyline or plot, which I will indicate at the end of the chapter, come from other Square Enix games, The World Ends With You and Final Fantasy A2 Tactics: Grimoire of the Rift. This will be an alternate universe story, and more than likely with OOC characters. Sorry for all of that. If any of you guys can stomach reading through the whole thing, reviews are greatly appreciated, even if they're all flames. Thanks for reading this far.**

**Chapter 1:**

**All the World needs is ME**

"Cloud, get your lazy ass out of bed and into school right now! We're not paying for you to slack off, you little bastard!" yelled a balding, heavyset middle aged man in an unknown household on an unknown street.

"Yes sir, I'm already dressed. I just needed to pack everything," Cloud replied, too tired to argue. Years of pain, suffering, loneliness, and beatings could break the spirit of any man, and Cloud was no exception. Though somewhere deep inside him, he was still defiant, bitter, but defiant. And he couldn't always surpress those feelings, or the thoughts that went along with those feelings. You're not even paying. The government is. If you didn't get such a big check from them every year for "taking care of me", you would have gotten rid of me long ago. That's all you care about. Money. Whoever said money brings happiness was an idiot. And that makes you an even bigger idiot, because you believe it. Look around you. Are you happy? You got a big house, a nice garden, but take that away, and what do you _really_ have? A happy marriage? Love?

"Did I give you permission to speak? Just shut up and get out!" the man screamed, turning livid and frothing at the mouth.

"No sir," Cloud mumbled.

"Dear, he isn't worth wasting your breath on. Just let him be. As long as we get the money to take care of him, just ignore him. Pretend he isn't there," a thin, bony woman spoke up from a chair in the kitchen, not even glancing up from her newspaper.

"You're right," the man huffed, before turning to face Cloud again, "Get out of here now before I change my mind about punishing you." With one last nod, Cloud stepped through the front door, inhaling the bittersweet smell of fresh air and temporary freedom, dreading his return home. Taking out the I-pod he secretly bought, he put the earphones on his ears, wanting the world and all the troubles it brought to just melt away with the music.

At school, Cloud headed straight to the cafeteria. Damn, I'm so hungry… breakfast! I really need breakfas – Aw, what the hell? Really? The cafeteria staff is on strike? Again? That's the third time this week! Argh! No breakfast and no lunch again! Somewhere out there must really hate me. Mom… Dad… if you're out there… I want to tell you something. I. Hate. You! Why the hell did you guys have me if you were just going to dump me in a freaking orphanage? And you guys gave me weird hair! No one else in the whole world has hair this screwed up! It never stays flat! Even if I use gel! In fact, it looks like I gel it every freaking day, these god damn natural spikes! My head looks like a freaking thorn bush or something! Everybody made fun of me in elementary school! Then the same in middle school, and now, high school! My life is miserable! So what if I made it into one of the top three schools in the country? Every one here is the same! They're all the freaking same way! I wish they would all just get outta my face and shut up! That they'd just go the hell away! I don't need friends. I don't need other people. I got my own values, so they can keep theirs. I never understood people. Never have. Never will. At least it's Senior year.

"Oof! Watch where you're going, freak!" someone yelled in Cloud's ear when he walked into somebody while musing. Cloud didn't know his name. Why should he when nobody knew his name?

"Yeah, freak! Watch where you're going!"

"Better yet, why don't you go to Mayfield Psych Hospital? You might even meet other freaks like you."

"Yeah!"

Cloud just kept walking, turning the volume up on his I-pod. The voices faded away.

Society, this world, it's all so screwed up! Where is justice and equality and all that other self serving bullshit that comes out of all those politicians' mouths? This world doesn't need that. It doesn't need liars, fakes, snobbish idiots. Cloud walked up to his locker, reaching out to turn the dial on the lock. 0-0-0.

All the world needs is me.

**evilestguyever: Sorry that the chapter is so short. The next one should be up soon. It's just that I was soooooooooooo tempted to end this chapter with "All the world needs is me". So so tempted. I'm actually feeling rather good about ending it here as I'm writing this. Oh, that reminds me. That line was from The World Ends With You. So was the latter half of Cloud's thoughts in that very long paragraph. It's most of the stuff from "I wish they would all just get outta my face…" to "…Never have. Never will." So there. Nothing from FFA2: Tactics yet.**


	2. Chapter 2  Down the Rabbit Hole

**evilestguyever: So here's chapter two. Hope you guys like it. Or not. Just try to finish it and review, ok? Thanks. Oh, I don't own anything yet.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Cloud heard a soft click. There. Pulling his backpack off and slinging it over his left shoulder, he unzipped it as he reached in his locker to grab his notebooks and textbooks. He felt something rough, and it crinkled. What? Looking up, Cloud saw a package wrapped in brown paper. What the hell is that? And why the hell is it in my locker? Oh, I get it, very funny. Haha. I'm not stupid. I'm throwing it out. Wait. Better be careful. What if it's a stink bomb or something and it goes off? Who knows what kind of prank this is? Setting the package on the floor, he reached in his locker again to retrieve his things, before locking up and picking up the package again. Spotting the nearest trash can, he walked over and dropped it in, tense and ready to run if needed. Well, nothing happened this time, but what about next time? And how the hell did anyone get my locker combo? Are the school staff in on it too? I know most of the teachers don't like me, but really? I'm going to have to get my own lock now. Screw the school policy about using their locks! Argh, I can't wait for this school day to end!

Finally! Another day over! Dump these textbooks and all this other shit, then freedom! 0-0-0. Click. Cloud swung his locker door open, prepared to just chuck his textbooks and notebooks inside, but what he saw that was _already _inside surprised him. What the hell? What's that package doing here? I threw it out! Is this another one? Either way, it's not like I've gotten any dumber since the morning. Cloud reached in and took it out before chucking his stuff in and locking up, fully prepared to throw this package out too. Just before he threw it in, something on the package caught his eye. What's this? Writing? Huh. "Open this. You'll know what to do." Ok, yeah, like that is going to change my mind about throwing this thing out. Cloud made to toss it, but he hesitated for some reason. It's not like he suddenly decided not to throw it out; his hand was still hovering over the trash can. Then Cloud sighed. Shit. I know I'm probably going to regret this… but I really want to know what's inside now. "You'll know what to do?" What does that even mean? Cloud sighed again, putting the package in his backpack. I'm not opening this here. If it is a prank, I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing the results. Cloud walked out the door, headphones in his ears and I-pod already on.

Good. There's nobody here. Now I can relax. It's so peaceful and quiet. Sometimes, it's actually like I'm the only person in the entire world. Cloud sat down on the ground, shrugging off his backpack, staring up at the sky. The sky… the clouds… it's so vast. And then there's space, which I'm looking at but can't even see. Maybe somewhere out there, there's someone else like me. Someone I can relate to. Maybe my first real friend. Ah, who am I kidding? Fate is a bitch, and I'm just her new toy. She isn't letting me off that easily. But still… looking up… seeing just how small I really am… I can't help but wonder if there's another world out there. One that I might belong in. Sighing, Cloud reached over for his backpack. I guess I might as well open it now. Unzipping and reaching in his backpack, Cloud pulled out the package. So, what's in it? I should open it now. Cloud slid his fingers under the edge of the wrapping paper. Well… curiosity killed the cat and all... On that happy note… Cloud tore the package open, ready to toss the thing off the building if need be. Yet once again, he was surprised and he stayed his hand. Whoa. What the hell? It's a book? And it's freaking ancient. There's still dust clinging to it! The leather is all worn and faded! "You'll know what to do"? What the hell am I supposed to do with this? Cloud scratched the back of his head with his left hand, turning the book over and over in his right. Huh. At least it's not a prank. At least, I don't think it is. I wonder what it's about. Cloud turned to page one. It's… blank! And so is the next page! And the page after that! What kind of book is this? There's nothing in here! Sighing, he started to close the book. What kind of junk is this? Who would keep a book this old is it is blank? Why give it to me? Maybe I missed something. Cloud opened the book again, turning the pages slowly. Hey! There's actually something here! Maybe it'll explain why this book is so empty. Cloud squinted at the tiny words, attention focused on the single paragraph scrawled at the top of the page.

_A whole new world awaits those who dare to pass through the gate. A new story awaits them on the other side, filled with danger and adventure. Who dares to pass? Know you his name?_

What the hell? Is this some kind of weird kiddie play acting journal? No, for some reason, I feel like it's something more. It feels…familiar, important. It's making me uneasy. But it's just a book, right? It doesn't have any magical powers or any of that bullshit. Cloud put the book down, but as he stared up at the vast sky, a sudden odd thought crossed his mind. Well… I guess it can't hurt to write my name. It's just for fun anyway. I don't need a journal. Reaching into his pocket, Cloud pulled out a pen, uncapping it. So where should I write my name? Next to the paragraph? Putting the pen to the page, he wrote, slowly, deliberately, clearly, almost expectantly, _Cloud Strife_. Nothing happened, and silence reigned until Cloud let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding. There, see Cloud? Now you feel silly, don't you? Nothing happened. It's just a boo – Whoa! Cloud dropped the book in surprise. What the hell? Wait – what? I'm falling!

**evilestguyever: Yes, I know this chapter is pretty damn short too. But hey, I thought that it was a good place to end. Don't you? And hey, if you made it this far, why not just review huh? Make yourself feel better for helping somebody improve their writing. You'll get my eternal thanks! **


End file.
